La primera verdad
by Aritzee
Summary: El arte de mentir corre por sus venas, pero hay alguien que será capaz de detener esa mera representación hecha por una persona melancólica. ¿Shonen-ai? One-shot!


_Disclaimer: ¡Alabadas sean las creadoras de Tsubasa, las Clamp!_

Una noche, en la que las estrellas brillaban al son de la Luna, Fye decidió dar un paseo por el país de Jade. La nieve no caía, pero el ambiente gélido se notaba por esos lares.

Ya no había nadie por la calle, las familias cobijadas en sus hogares, disfrutaban de la sensación de estar arropados por la familia, del calor que les proporcionaba el fuego de la chimenea, de comer los ricos manjares que les ofrecía la naturaleza. Fye simplemente miraba por la ventana, pero no tenía envidia alguna.

Él siempre había estado solo, y había aprendido a convivir con eso.

Caminando sobre la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo del pueblo, el mago se dejaba llevar por la soledad y la tristeza, avanzando sin rumbo durante horas, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía camino para seguir avanzando.

Había llegado hasta un acantilado, que marcaba el final de Jade y el inicio de otro pueblo.

Fye giró sobre sus pasos, y observó la gran travesía que había realizado.

— _¿Cómo es posible que haya caminado tanto?_—pensó para si mismo Fye, pero eso ya no importaba, no tenía intención alguna de regresar a su acogedor hogar que compartía con sus compañeros de viaje.

Pero a pesar de estar acompañado por gente tan simpática, el rubio siempre se sentía solo. Por que sabía que nunca habría un lugar para él y su, tan falsa, sonrisa.

Sus piernas flaquearon, y se cayó de culo sobre el frío terreno, era inútil, por mucho que él intentara servir de ayuda, aunque hiciera el intento de crear una sonrisa en los niños, había siempre algo que fallaba.

Nunca se sentía bien con él mismo.

La mentira ya formaba parte de su mente, el arte de confeccionar un lienzo con realidades que existían en las mentes de los demás, viajaba por sus venas.

Él mismo ya era una mentira, el nombre de Yûi había desaparecido del universo, pero seguía grabado en su corazón, a fuego lento. Y lo que más le daba miedo a Fye, es que ese era el único nombre que debía existir en su mente… Pero no era así.

Kurogane, ese nombre de ocho letras, ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Ojos de color rojo, que atravesaban hasta el más pétreo muro, piel morena y cuerpo fornido, signos de muchos días que pasó entrenando bajo el Sol, cabello corto y de color azabache. Todas estas características se complementaban, llevando a ver un hermoso cuadro desconocido para el mago.

Cuando esa persona estaba lejos de él, su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, la soledad que siempre le acompañaba se hacía insostenible, y la tristeza que le hacía más fuerte, le convertía en un hombre con ganas de llorar.

Por alguna razón, Kurogane, intentaba ver a través suyo. Se empeñaba en descubrir los secretos de su representación. Por que sí, todo lo que hacía era un mero teatro representado por una melancólica persona.

Resignado, una vez más se decantó por el lado de la vida. No iba a morirse, aún no, hasta que la persona que se alojaba en su inhóspito corazón le diera una razón.

Así que regresando sobre sus pasos, volvió a su casa, acompañado una vez más por la soledad, la tristeza, y con una nueva amiga, la ilusión.

.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, tiempo en que los niños descansan, pero los adultos no.

Cuando abrió la puerta, intentó no hacer ruido, no quería que le descubriesen, pero al final tanta prudencia no sirvió para nada.

— ¿Idiota en qué estabas pensando? —una grave voz sonó como un estruendo, detrás de él.

"Tranquilo, solo estaba dando un paseo" le habría gustado decir, pero su cuerpo solo podía temblar ante el contacto de su aliento.

— ¿Qué, te encuentras mal, mago? — preguntó humanamente, pero como vio que el otro no respondía, comenzó a perder la paciencia. — ¿Oye, me estás escuchando?

— Y-yo quería decirte…

— ¡¿Qué, qué te pasa? — estalló el Ninja, mientras cogía fuertemente con las manos los hombros del rubio.

De repente se hizo un gran silencio, un espeso e interminable silencio. Pero de esa nada, se escucharon sollozos, intentos de congelar las lágrimas, que ya se asomaban en sus ojos.

— Yo solo pensaba… en lo cálidas que son tus manos, Kurogane. — consiguió decir Fye, y después echó a correr hacia su habitación.

Mientras corría, causando un gran estruendo, Fye susurró para si mismo:

"_Mi primera verdad es para ti, Kuro-tán."_

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola,hola! Jejeje. Bueno, solo informar de que estaré unos días sin actualizar por que me voy unos días al pueblo…

Manda huevos el reto que me propuso una vez más KLanthisF… (¡Maldita seas! En el buen sentido…)

¿Alguien quiere retarme? Mientras que con eso no pongáis de por medio dinero negro…

Anyway, saludos cordiales,

Aritzee.


End file.
